


火车旅行

by Abyuanss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 我们的一生就好像西伯利亚茫茫的雪原上穿行的火车。看不清来路，也不知去向何方，但是确实是一直在前行着的。是即使如此也一定要前行下去的。





	火车旅行

西伯利亚是雪与生灵的天堂。这是一个没有电流和机械嘈杂声音的纯粹寂静的世界，大雪从灰暗的天空纷扬而下，如利剑般直指云霄的白桦井然肃立。在这样令人肃然起敬的环境中，在沉默的白桦的脚下，则是另一个截然不同的世界。如果不凝神细视，你大概永远都不会发现雪层中披着白色衣装的自然精灵们。也只有它们在穿梭之余偶一抬头，一对灵动而生气勃勃的晶红或翠绿的眼眸在茫茫纯白中明灭可见，才给这片雪原带来仅有的鲜艳色彩。  
而在千年长存的雪被之下，在千年难以一见天日的黑褐色泥土之下，在孕育千年的岩层的深处，地壳的核心，蕴藏着阳光与生物给这片土地的无私馈赠。那是这片土地的黑色血液，是它的金属脊梁，是居住在这片土地上的人们用他们的勤劳与热情、乐观与不屈赢得的面包与牛奶。当然也不能忘了炽烈的伏特加，喝上一口足以让人的灵魂都燃烧起来——那就是属于这个民族独有的豁达和自信。  
不过，对于普通人而言，这些想法大概还是离他们太远了……来到这片土地上，多数时候普通人只是为自然的寂静、严肃和秩序井然深深震撼。自从西伯利亚大铁路这条蛰伏于雪被中的眠龙贯穿冰原以来，时不时就有一列火车悠悠然地载着好奇的旅客驶过这片最原始的土地。从头到尾七天七夜的旅行使无数旅者竞相赞叹，也使无数归心似箭或疲于奔波的人备受折磨。于是当前者为窗外的生灵天堂而惊叹欢呼时，后者就在喧嚣中将自己裹进厚厚的大衣或棉被，伴着火车在铁轨上不紧不慢的碰撞摩擦的旋律独自入眠。这大概就是世界的一个缩影吧。

我们的故事就是发生在某次悠悠然地旅行着的火车上。作为一名乘客，伊万·布拉金斯基似乎不完全属于两类中的任何一方——他固然挂念着千里之外正翘首以盼的的家人，然而一坐上列车，目光触及窗外的冰雪世界，他又不可自拔地沉迷其中。此时夜已深，窗外的大雪没有狂风蛮横裹挟，慢悠悠地从天空飘然而下。而车厢里却温暖又舒适，两相对比下宁静安详的气氛最让人昏昏欲睡。伊万却没办法休息——他的床铺已被他人占去，此时那人正皱着眉抱着手臂在干冷的空气中打鼾。伊万索性也不叫醒他，只轻手轻脚地放好行李，然后踱回窗边，望着窗外在纷扬的大雪中只剩一团灰色轮廓的白桦林。  
一直以来他都热烈地爱着自然。他与她间的联系就如同母婴之间神圣的脐带一样，那种奇妙的感觉无法言明。在她面前，他就是始终热烈地敬爱着母亲的孩子，而她就是一直给予着他无声抚慰的慈母。这使他感觉到自己并不完全孤独，因此能暂且微笑着活下去。但是他许多时候又不得不面对自己的孤独——除了这片雪原，大概再没有人能够理解他心中如同冰原上咆哮驰骋的暴风雪又或如同怒吼着喷吐黑烟的熔炉那样原始而炽烈的情感。——不，他也许还忘了一个人。那是他的妹妹娜塔莉娅，当年他们一起向西旅行时，她走过出神地望着窗外的哥哥，想了想，轻轻地在他脸颊上印下了一个吻。那一瞬间，伊万觉得娜塔莉了解他超过世间任何一个人。但是很遗憾，少女漫不经心地印下一吻后，很快又如同繁花间翩然的蝴蝶一般飘然而去，只留她的哥哥不知该悲还是该喜地看着她离去的背影。  
火车依然在不知延伸到何处的铁路线上行驶，占据着伊万床铺的人也依然在酣眠。伊万也被困意侵袭得紧，他把目光从冰雪世界中收回，开始看着自己床铺对面的空床位犹豫起来——要不还是借用一下这个无主的床位稍作歇息？天人交战之时，他下意识地扭头看向窗外，似乎想寻求一个答案。火车此时正接近下一站，一个照伊万看来存在得毫无意义的偏僻小站——它的站台上经常空无一人。不，等等——伊万睁大了眼睛，偏偏今天这里有一个人，他站在夜空下大雪中唯一一星暖黄灯光下，单手扶着一个不大的拉杆箱，静静等待着列车到来。  
他身量不高，半长黑发被随意扎起，黑色的大衣下是牛仔裤与黑色的皮靴，和他脚边不大的黑色行李箱一起构成了他给伊万的第一印象。明明他并无特别之处，伊万却无法移开视线。这个人给他带来了些不一样的感觉，让他想到一团火，或者是一条潜伏于深渊之中却睥睨苍生的巨龙。火车在那人面前驶过时，他发觉那人也在看向车厢之内。于是他的眼睛与一双如同金红交错的火一样的眼眸匆匆交错而过，但不知是不是错觉——他总觉得那团不疾不徐地燃烧着的火焰似乎被扰起了些许波动。伊万直到他的身影消失于视线才怅然若失地收回目光。那双美丽的眼睛不过一闪而过，却在他心里烙下了一个深刻的印记。这时他听到有人登上了列车。那人走了过来，停在了自己身后。转过头时，他几乎不敢相信他竟如此幸运——金红交织的火焰轻快地跳动着，来人微微弯起嘴角，歪了歪头，用流利的俄语似是打趣却又显得一本正经地打招呼：“你好，先生，你盯上的是我的床铺。”

火车依然悠闲自在地行驶着。晨光从稍有些污痕的玻璃车窗斜射进来，唤醒了一些睡眼朦胧的旅客。他们开始小声地交谈、洗漱、用早餐，这些声音又唤醒了更多睡眼朦胧的旅客。于是列车上逐渐变得喧闹和生动，终于告别了睡意的人们渐渐开始行走、欢笑、大声交谈。伊万就是在这样一个缤纷绚烂的世界中醒来的。  
人，自然最宠爱的孩子。他们的世界从来不缺乏活力，那种蓬勃不知疲倦的生命力让伊万一时失神。也许他自己都没有意识到地，他微笑起来，准备加入这个喧闹的世界。兴致勃勃地从床铺上起来的时候，他的大脑里却又闪过了什么。这让他突兀地停住了动作。  
——他是什么时候又是为什么会在这里睡着？  
——这个床铺的主人，昨天的那个人，他究竟是谁？  
对面原应该属于他的床铺一片狼藉，而他一直占用着的是昨夜见到的那人的床铺。他本人却对这一段经历感到无比陌生。那个让自己迷醉的人，自己昨夜似乎与他相谈甚欢，但是他们究竟聊了什么？伊万努力地回想，却越想越毫无头绪。这个人就好像生长于白桦林间的薄雾，本就朦胧莫辨，更是在太阳出现之后就会消失地无影无踪，甚至连可供回忆的痕迹也不留。更奇怪的是，他本可以将这件事就此遗忘，可他偏偏不肯就这样轻易放弃。于是，与车厢内热烈的气氛格格不入地，他皱着眉满怀心事地活动起来。  
但不知怎的，就在将行装打理好即将下车的时候，就在他的脚即将踏上站台的刹那，他突然看见了一团金红交织的火焰。  
它愉悦地跃动着，说，好久不见。


End file.
